


Буря

by DFox, fandom_History_P_2020



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/fandom_History_P_2020
Summary: Нечто бродило в нем молодым вином — и не находило выхода.
Relationships: Babur/Babury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам Бабур-наме - дневниковых записей Бабура Тигра.

К полудню небо затянулось тучами. Их набухшие влагой брюха нависли над горами, цепляясь за вершины. Ветер зашелестел в травах, поднял с дороги пыль, закрутив столбом. 

Сокол на руке Бабура беспокойно завертел головой под клобуком.

Кысым тронул поводья: 

— Мой амирзода. Нужно торопиться.

Бабур кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. 

Тишина — великая, непривычная — лежала в долине. Тишина — столь же великая и страшная — царила у Бабура на душе. 

Мысли притихли, подобно соколу. Бабур жил — и не жил, томился за богато накрытым достарханом и в спальне Айши, — юной, соблазнительной, такой прекрасной, какой может быть только первая из женщин в жизни мужчины. 

Он мучился дурными снами и скверными предчувствиями, стал беспокоен, как голодный тигр. Стихи — привычное убежище ото всех тревог — изменили ему. Слова не складывались в бейты, бежали от него испуганными зайцами, и строчки его учителя, великого Навои — впервые не даровали утешения.

Нечто бродило в нем молодым вином — и не находило выхода. Нечто, чему Бабур не мог подобрать названия. Да и можно ли было назвать любовью горестное безумие, иссушающую страсть, подобную жестокой лихорадке? Степной пожар, потушить который можно лишь валом встречного огня?

  
***

Он томился предчувствиями задолго до того, как увидел Бабури. Но в тот миг, когда толкнул низкую дверь и переступил порог скорнячной лавки, ничего не шевельнулось в сердце.

Бабур щурился после яркого дня в полутемной комнате с низким потолком, насквозь пропахшей дубленой кожей. Придирчиво выбирал уздечку для мула Айши. Хмурился, пока хозяин рассыпался в любезностях, нахваливая свой товар.

— Я знаю, что подойдет мулу прекрасной Айши-ханум, мой господин. Мой сын недавно закончил одну вещь… Бабури! — крикнул хозяин вглубь лавки.

Тигренок. Его самого называли — Тигром. Бабур вскинул брови с веселым изумлением, ожидая увидеть перед собой малыша, мальчишку, своего тезку. 

— Где тебя носит, Бабури? — с притворным недовольством напустился на пришедшего хозяин лавки, а Бабур замер, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица, от сердца, и дышать становится невозможно, словно весь воздух в лавке вдруг превратился в толченое стекло.

— Вот то, что вы хотели, Бабур-бек.

Протягивая с поклоном богато украшенную, и вправду удивительно тонкой работы уздечку, на него глазами газели на порозовевшем от смущения лице смотрел юноша — из тех, что населяли райские сады наравне с гуриями. Его волосы обрамляли лоб крупными темными кольцами, а карие глаза, затеняли длинные ресницы.

В его девятнадцать лет Бабура прозвали Тигром не только из-за имени. Он стал мирзой в неполных двенадцать после смерти отца, упавшего вместе с голубятней в пропасть. Он сумел удержаться, завоевал Фергану и осаждал Самарканд. Он предпочитал соколиную охоту остальным развлечениям, а книги — соколиной охоте. Он познал многое, но никогда не любил. И лишь теперь понял, почему поэты говорят о любви как о муке, змее, терзающей сердце и никак не могущей насытиться.

— Пусть ваш сын доставит уздечку во дворец, — Бабур бросил на стол несколько монет. Наверное, он заплатил куда больше запрошенного — хозяин засуетился, кланяясь и заставляя согнуться в низком поклоне Бабури. А у Бабура пересохло во рту, и непривычно, словно он был стариком, ослабли колени. 

Голова кружилась — Бабур хотел сделать вдох и не мог.

***

Бабури пришел следующим утром. Растянувшись на ковре в низком поклоне он протянул Бабуру уздечку. Теперь Бабур видел ясно — его тезка был высокий и гибкий, как лоза, одного с ним возраста и роста. Кольца кудрей рассыпались по плечам юноши темными змейками, уздечка лежала в раскрытых ладонях между длинных изящных пальцев — не ремесленника, но принца.

— Встань, — каркнул Бабур и мучительно покраснел, стыдясь своего голоса и тех образов, что вереницей бежали перед глазами, заставляя сердце биться чаще, а кровь бежать быстрее. — Подойди.

Бабури подошел — на коленях, опустив глаза. Уздечка все еще была зажата в его руке, и почему-то от этого перехватывало горло, словно удавкой. 

— Ближе, — снова прохрипел Бабур, чувствуя, как от одного взгляда на смиренно склонившегося в поклоне Бабури у него начинает кружиться голова.

— Сядь, — выдавил Бабур, когда юноша оказался совсем рядом. Бабура трясло будто в лихорадке, и голова кружилась все сильней — так, словно он хлебнул отравы вместо стоявшего на столе вина. Бабур схватился за кубок, словно тот был единственным, что оставалось реальным в этом зыбком мире. И — протянул его Бабури.

— Выпей, — прошелестел, словно змея в траве. Внутри разгоралось пламя.

Бабури вскинулся — полоснул взглядом по лицу Бабура, будто ножом. И Бабуру показалось: он смотрится в зеркало. На скулах Бабури горел тот же яркий румянец, глаза — глубокие, темные, с расплывшимися зрачками — подернулись поволокой. Капельки пота выступали над верхней губой — там, где пробивались усы. 

— Разве я смею, мой господин, — произнес Бабури так тихо, что пришлось напрягаться, чтобы услышать.

— Я велел.

Бабури, все еще сжимая одной рукой уздечку, взялся за кубок — и пальцы их встретились. Бабура будто молнией прошило с головы до пят. Он отдернул руку — и кубок бы покатился, если бы Бабури не подхватил его. Как завороженный, Бабур наблюдал за тем, как Бабури пьет — и утирает яркие капли с полных, четко очерченных губ.

Не в силах выносить этого зрелища, Бабур вскочил — Бабури отшатнулся, выронил пустой кубок, и тот упал на ковер, глухо стукнув. Бабури вновь пал ниц.

— Простите, мой господин.

«Это ты прости меня, Бабури», — хотел сказать Бабур, но слова встали поперек горла, и он лишь махнул рукой.

***

С тех пор Бабур больше не ходил к Айше, но и сон бежал от него, как вражеские отряды от опытного мирзы. Босой, без тюрбана, метался Бабур по сам Ферганы и нигде не находил себе места. Он мог бы сделать Бабури своим — так делали многие беи, и до сих пор Бабур смеялся над ними. Но с тех самых пор, как он увидел румянец на щеках Бабури — он не мог так поступить. Не мог разрушить возникшее между ними грубой похотью. Он сходил с ума, забывая близких и собственное имя.

Лишь одно имя имело значение — и оно звучало ласковой насмешкой над его собственным.

Бабури.

***

Ветер разматывал тюрбаны и задирал плащи. Ветер дул отовсюду — и лошади испуганно ржали, прядая ушами. Бабур боялся вылететь из седла, хотя научился держаться в нем едва ли не раньше, чем ходить. Далекие молнии то и дело перечеркивали ставшее черным небо.

— Как ты думаешь, — прокричал Бабур, перекрикивая ветер, — есть ли что-то сильней любви?

Сумрачное, дубленое ветрами и невзгодами лицо Кысыма смягчилось.

— Нет, мой амирзода.

***

Буря, какой еще не бывало, разразилась, едва за ними закрылись городские ворота. 


End file.
